


Нужды одного

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Спок пробует последовать совету капитана Кирка из другой реальности. Правда, методы у него все равно терранские.





	Нужды одного

**Author's Note:**

> расчлененка

— Верни все как было.  
  
На стол перед Споком со шлепком падает сырое вулканское сердце, зеленые брызги летят в разные стороны — часть попадает ему на лицо. Он никак не реагирует, не пытается вытереть кровь. Спок поднимает взгляд, уже догадываясь, что же нужно от него капитану Кирку.  
  
— Уточните, — коротко бросает он.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — Кирк опирается о столешницу, от его ладоней на гладкой поверхности остаются зеленые следы, но это последнее, что заботит сейчас Спока. Он думает о том, что настойчивость капитана переходит все границы и начинает принимать какие-то нездоровые формы. Да и, в конце концов, утомляет.  
  
— Ваше желание не может быть исполнено, — отвечает Спок и наконец-то проводит рукавом по подбородку, стирая одинокую каплю, оказавшуюся слишком близко к нижней губе. Кирк следит за этим движением как завороженный, открывает рот и наклоняется ближе.  
  
— Я же не перестану, — с явной горечью в голосе произносит Кирк. — Я хочу вернуть то, что по праву мое.  
  
— Я ничем не могу вам помочь, — Спок говорит правду. Обратного пути нет. Все, что происходит сейчас с Кирком — это дорога в одну сторону.  
  
На лице Кирка отражается разочарование, а затем и злость — некоторые вещи нельзя искоренить мгновенно.  
  
— Ты не имел права так поступать со мной! — Кирк кричит, но в его голосе больше нет былой экспрессии. Он не верит в то, что говорит, метаморфоза уже началась, и теперь ничего нельзя повернуть вспять.  
  
— Мотивы моего поступка не обсуждаются, — Спок встает из-за стола. Он думает вернуться на мостик, пока ни в чьей буйной голове не возникло мысли, что можно устроить очередной бунт.  
  
— Охрана! — зовет Кирк. В дверном проеме появляется офицер в красном, и Кирк кивает ему, а через мгновение в каюту силой приводят одного из вулканцев, который служит под началом Спока.  
  
Вулканец падает на колени, он уже избит, но все еще держится. На его щеке темнеет треугольный след от агонизатора, и Спок понимает, что это только начало. Кирк, видимо, думает что на Спока подействует такой трюк.  
  
— Я стою здесь, — с этими словами Кирк вынимает кинжал из ножен, — и практически умоляю тебя вернуть все на прежние места. Мне это необходимо, Спок. Я так больше не могу.  
  
Спок молчит. Тишина затягивается, и слышно лишь то, как тяжело дышит через нос побитый вулканец.  
  
— Мне нечего вам сказать, капитан, — наконец-то произносит Спок. Он уверен, что, если не завершить эту беседу сейчас, она может не кончиться никогда.  
  
Кирк разочарованно то ли вздыхает, то ли вообще всхлипывает, а затем лезвие кинжала по самую рукоять оказывается в шее вулканца. Снова сильно пахнет кровью, но Спок думает о том, как наиболее эффективно перераспределить смены среди своих людей, чтобы потери не сказались на производительности.  
  
— Что же, тебя совсем не волнует его участь? — Кирк вынимает кинжал, и зеленая кровь почти фонтаном брызжет во все стороны. Вулканец падает на бок и издает какие-то булькающие звуки.  
  
— Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства или одного, — Спок смотрит на Кирка, почти не моргая. Он пытается решить, «подходящий» сейчас момент или нет.  
  
— Я вырежу и его сердце тоже, если ты не вернешь мне то, что забрал, — Кирк подходит к Споку почти вплотную, и становится очевидно, что ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля.  
  
Спок молчит.  
  
— Вот, значит, как… — Кирк отступает назад, перехватывает кинжал удобнее и склоняется над вулканцем. Он разрезает его одежду, почти рвет — и постоянно поднимает взгляд на Спока, словно проверяет его реакцию. Спок все еще неподвижен, и все происходящее его мало волнует.  
  
Кирк переворачивает вулканца на левый бок и рассекает его плоть вдоль нижнего ребра — темно-зеленая кровь выступает из разреза, кажется, что ее слишком много, но Кирк продолжает. Он берет кинжал в зубы и залезает обеими руками внутрь вулканца, как будто не может найти у него сердце…   
  
Спок слишком хорошо слышит, как руки Кирка скользят по развороченной плоти. Кажется, что Кирк делает это специально — чтобы кровь внутри вулканца как можно громче хлюпала. Он рвет крупные артерии руками, не использует кинжал. Он выдергивает темно-зеленый орган, сжимает его в руке, кровь вытекает из него, пузырится и капает на пол с громким звуком.   
  
— Вы могли бы утолить ваш интерес к вулканской физиологии с помощью анатомического атласа. Незачем было пачкать пол и…  
  
В этот момент к ногам Спока падает еще одно сердце, и на этот раз зеленые брызги пачкают ему обувь.   
  
— Верни мне его! — Кирк снова оказывается близко — так что когда он кричит, его слюна попадает Споку на лицо. — Верни мне мое безумие! Я без него никто!  
  
Спок использует вулканский нервный захват, и в следующее мгновение Кирк оседает у него в руках, словно тряпичная кукла. Он держит его, обхватив за спину, придерживая ладонью затылок, а второй рукой касается контактных точек.  
  
Архитектура не является сильной стороной Спока, но сейчас, когда у него есть образец, любезно предоставленный доктором МакКоем из другой реальности, он может построить на пепелище, которое капитан Кирк считает своим разумом, нечто прекрасное...  
  
Спок, однако, удивлен, что Кирк так быстро догадывается о его мотивах и начинает требовать свое безумие обратно. Ведь без него он действительно никто в этой вселенной — Кирк не способен командовать и воевать, не может спокойно спать ночами, зная, что где-то есть лучший мир, которому он никогда не будет принадлежать.  
  
Он знает, что заставляет Кирка тянуться к свету против его воли, но иначе нужной цели никак не достичь. Спок понимает, что Кирк сгорит в этой искре надежды, словно насекомое у открытого огня, но даже не думает останавливаться.  
  
Спок понимает, что, забирая чужое безумие, он породил свое собственное… и, похоже, это тот самый случай, когда нужды одного перевешивают все остальное. И, кажется, Спок сможет жить с этим.


End file.
